Wendy's
Summary Long ago, a relatively mediocre fast food restaurant, desperate for some relevance, seeked the approval of the internet. Hoping that if they can align themselves with meme culture, they'd be able to outdo the rest of their competition. After numerous failed attempts, Wendy's had finally hit the jackpot when they gave some edgy teenager the password to their Twitter account. What came was an onslaught of memes and roasts. First gaining notoriety when Wendy's called out other fast food joints on Twitter, causing much better beef than what they actually serve. Their unrivaled amount of sarcasm and condescension lead to people equating Wendy's Twitter account to a smug anime girl. Which of course lead to countless anime, hentai and Rule 34 artworks being made of the mascot. With not only the shitposters in love with Wendy's, but now the weeaboos drooling over her fan art, Wendy's Twitter became an absolute force to be reckoned with. And the restaurant finally gained the memetic status they always dreamed for. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A,' Massively Memetic+' via Fire Manipulation Name: 'Wendy's, Wendy-chan, Smug Wendy '''Origin: '''Wendy's Twitter Account '''Gender: '"Female" 'Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Anime Personification of an American Fast Food Restaurant's Twitter Account (and people jerk off to it...) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts Mastery, Resistance to Absolute Zero and temperatures below (Always fresh and never gets frozen, under any circumstances), Smugness Manipulation, Precognition (Will always have the perfect comeback prepared), Immortality (Types 5 and 8. Will always live as long as there are memes. And memes will never die, since on the internet, memes are king) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Casually one shot Broly, who gradually destroyed the South Galaxy. Curbstomped Ronald McDonald, who effortlessly created numerous stars and can defeat Broly), Massively Memetic+ via Fire Manipulation (Can completely and utterly roast absolutely anyone) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''via powerscaling, '''Infinite attack speed via tweeting (Bypasses distance all together and instantly roasts someone no matter where in the world they are) Lifting Strength: Sub-Human '(Her dainty little arms are two small to pick much up) 'Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Solar System Class (Knocked out Ronald with a single punch), gets increased to '''Massively Memetic Class+ when on a cell phone (Just her finger pressing down the "send tweet" button can destroy any opponent) Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System Class. '''Immortality makes her impossible to kill (Even if she is blocked from Twitter or dies, she will always live on through memes and fan art) '''Stamina: '''Vastly Limitless (Her ability to constantly tweet non-stop without tiring almost rivals the president's) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Planetary with roasts (Can own someone on the internet no matter where on Earth they are) '''Standard Equipment: 'Plenty of memes. Try-hard millennial slang, Food Scientists 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius in marketing, memes, roasting and cooking. And never forgets what a refrigerator is. However she needs to use Google in order to know the 4th person to walk on the moon. '''Weaknesses: 'People bringing up her other pathetic attempts at becoming a meme. Can be finagled out of free nuggets if you manage to get 18 3 million retweets. Has a harder time roasting people if she gets blocked (but still roasts them quite heavily). Suseptible to making grave errors in Twitter memeing at times, causing her to disappoint someone and his 17 followers. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roast: Wendy's either searches for a victim, or gets summoned by some idiot attempting to roast her, and utterly humiliates them on the internet. With a few clever words, she manages to instantly destroy the credibility of whoever she's talking to and gain tens of thousands of retweets. * Memes: In order to pander relate to the fellow people of the internet, Wendy's uses a plethora of various internet memes and trends to gain further popularity and admiration. However she has to make sure that she doesn't use a meme people suddenly decide is racist for no reason, or else she'll have to delete the meme and apologize. * Food: Wendy's serves some pretty decent stuff if you don't have anything else to eat, but nothing all that special. Just like how Sonic has lousy games but an amazing Twitter account, Wendy's is the same. She does manage to make sure her meals are always fresh and never frozen however. Others Notable Victories: Carl's Jr. Thuggy-D The Internet LegitHamburger Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Carter (Was forced to give him free nuggets for a year. However the entire thing gained Wendy's massive publicity and free advertisement to millions.) Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Memetic tier Category:Ryukama's Profiles Category:Food Users